


Never Again (I promise you)

by Cyanocitta20



Series: To Dabble in Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanocitta20/pseuds/Cyanocitta20
Summary: Harry has a panic attack. When Draco asks him the reason, this was not what he had expected at all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: To Dabble in Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Never Again (I promise you)

Draco should have known, when Harry closed up every time he tried to ask about his relatives. Or when he realized that Harry had a _thing_ about food. Or even when Harry shied away from being touched. But he hadn’t. And it all came back to him now as Harry cried-sobbed, really- as he talked in brokenly about cupboards, starvation, and abuse. This wasn’t what he’d expected when he asked the reason for Harry’s panic attack earlier, and he’d never felt more useless than he did right now. “Never again,” he whispered, holding Harry tight. “I promise you, _never_ again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Later, at Draco’s insistence, the two of them get rid of the cupboard under the stairs in the house they planned on moving in to.  
> Harry says his boyfriend is being ridiculous, but secretly has never been more grateful for him.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
